


Affection in the Gauntlet

by ErinPrimette



Category: Heroman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Lemon, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place several years after the final battle against Gogorr and the Skrugg. While celebrating the anniversary of Heroman's victory with their friends, Joey and Heroman decide to take their relationship even further, as if more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection in the Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the bond Heroman and Joey share in the anime and manga, that fact has inspired me to ship them. I don't hold anything against slash pairings, but since I'm used to hetero pairings, I place a genderswap on Joey, so Joey is a girl and of mature age in this one-shot.
> 
> If you want to write a Heroman/Joey slash fic, then go ahead!
> 
> I do not own Heroman. Stan Lee and Studio Bones do.

Josephine “Joey” Jones sighed in relief at the sight of the Skrugg mothership disintegrating in the sky. After giving her dad’s construction helmet to her sister, she turned her glance at Heroman. She felt happy that he is still with her, knowing that planet Earth is still standing, thanks to him. With her right hand, she motioned for him to lean in closer.

“Heroman,” smiled Joey, “thank you for helping us.”

Heroman let out a soft growl as he smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek, and Joey leaned into the touch as he caressed her. The next thing she knew, Heroman knelt down as he pressed his lips against hers. For some reason, Joey actually anticipated this moment as she leaned into the kiss. After a moment, they broke off the kiss as they glanced into each other’s eyes.

“Joey,” called Psy, “aren’t you coming?”

Joey snapped out of her thoughts before turning her glance at Psy, who was waving his hand in the air.

“Just a minute!” replied Joey.

Joey then returned her glance at Heroman before grasping onto his hand.

“Come on, Heroman,” persuaded Joey, “our friends are waiting for us!”

Heroman got back to his feet as he and Joey sprinted to join up with Psy, Lina, Holly and Professor Denton, who were eagerly waiting for them.

* * *

**_Several years later…_ **

Joey was just laying on the beach next to Heroman on a sunset. Well, she remembered they were both invited to a beach party and sleepover for their anniversary, where they are celebrating Heroman’s victory against the Skrugg. Of course, Lina and Psy also showed up.

At the moment, Professor Denton, Mr. Hughes and Vera Collins are preparing the food for the barbecue, so Joey decided to spend some time alone with Heroman until the food is ready. She closed her eyes, relaxing as she felt the ocean breeze flow past her.

Well, she has been looking for a chance to show Heroman how much she cared for him. After all, she was glad he was still with her since that day they saved the Earth. After a long moment, she turned her glance at Heroman.

“Hey, Heroman,” said Joey, “what do you think of the nice view?”

Of course, Heroman didn’t say anything, but he placed his hand near Joey’s hand. He then turned his glance at Joey as his eyes lit up.

 _“Well,”_ replied Heroman, _“I enjoy viewing the ocean.”_

“Yeah, me too,” giggled Joey.

Well, over the course of several years, Heroman learned to speak to Joey via telepathy, since he has yet to learn to talk on his own.

Joey leaned in onto Heroman’s arm, which compelled him to glance at Joey in curiosity. He then extended his other hand and began stroking her hair as his eyes lit up again.

 _“Are you feeling happy?”_ asked Heroman.

“Yeah,” smiled Joey, “I’m just glad we get to have this moment to ourselves.”

Joey then climbed up onto Heroman until she was on his lap. He gave her a confused look.

 _“Joey?”_ pondered Heroman.

“Heroman,” asked Joey, “since we’re here by ourselves, do you mind if we, well… I’m not sure how to explain this.”

 _“I don’t mind,”_ replied Heroman, _“why don’t you just show me?”_

“O-ok,” nodded Joey.

Joey leaned her head closer to Heroman’s face as he cupped his hand around her back. She then pressed her lips against his. In response, Heroman stroked her head with his other hand as he returned the kiss, his glossa probing her mouth. Joey perched her arms on Heroman’s shoulders as she intertwined her tongue with his, her loins heating up with need. She wondered if Heroman tasted like something mechanical, but it turned out he didn’t.

After a short while, Joey began stroking Heroman’s face, both of them still engaged in their kiss. Heroman was about to lift up her shirt when suddenly…

“Joey!” called a familiar voice.

Joey and Heroman immediately broke off their kiss and turned their glance at…

“Mr. Hughes?!” exclaimed Joey, blushing.

Mr. Hughes was standing just a few feet before them.

“Looks like you and Heroman were making out,” commented Mr. Hughes, “did you two have fun?”

“Y-Yeah,” stammered Joey, “I guess.”

“Well,” smiled Mr. Hughes, “are you hungry? The food’s ready!”

“O-Ok then,” replied Joey.

As Mr. Hughes headed back for the beach house, Joey returned her glance at Heroman.

“We’ll continue this later,” said Joey, “is that ok?”

 _“I’m ok with it,”_ nodded Heroman.

Joey stood up out of Heroman’s lap as he got back to his feet. They hustled toward the beach house, where Lina, Psy, Professor Denton, Vera Collins and Mr. Hughes were waiting for them. They all munched into the delicious food from the barbecue, except for Heroman who really didn’t need to eat food.

Later that evening, while everyone was getting ready for sleep, Joey slipped on her sleepwear, which happened to be a camisole and elastic shorts. She was glad that she was able to change the shape of her gauntlet so it allowed her to use her left hand freely. She turned her glance at Heroman, who was gazing out the window, watching the lovely view of the beach under the night sky.

“Ok, Heroman,” said Joey, “I’m ready.”

Heroman turned his glance at Joey as she stepped closer to him. She then sat on his lap. He responded by bringing her to his chest with his hands. They embraced each other for a while until Joey glanced into Heroman’s eyes as they lit up.

 _“I love you, Joey,”_ whispered Heroman.

“Me too, Heroman,” smiled Joey, “you ready to do this?”

Heroman nodded. After all, they have done this before. He stroked the back of Joey’s head as he gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she parted her lips, letting him intertwine her tongue with his glossa. After a long moment, Heroman broke off the kiss. Joey seized this opportunity as she lifted up her camisole and tossed it aside, revealing her breasts. Heroman started placing kisses on her neck as he gently stroked her back with his hand. Joey couldn’t help but lean in closer to him as she stroked his chin, eliciting a soft growl of pleasure from him.

Heroman turned around and placed Joey on the bed, and then he slid off her shorts and panties before tossing them aside. He then nuzzled his face in between her breasts as she perched her arms around his head. Once again, warmth was building up inside her as Heroman placed kisses on her breasts and even her stomach. He soon brought his face closer to between her thighs.

Joey gasped at the instant Heroman started caressing her folds with his glossa. She moaned as he rubbed his thumb against her clit, her slick juices lubricating her walls. As Heroman used his other hand to fondle one of her breasts, Joey brought her gauntlet into view and scrolled through the icons on the circular panel, hoping to find one that could bring him into arousal since she wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she does.

Luckily, Joey found an icon that had a picture of two people having sex while lying down. Wanting to merge with Heroman, she pressed on the icon. The next thing she knew, she heard Heroman moaning as he let go of her breast and withdrew his glossa. She caught a glimpse of a penis retracting out of his crotch as he gently stroked it with his hand.

“Heroman?” said Joey.

Heroman glanced at Joey as his eyes lit up.

 _“I need you, Joey,”_ begged Heroman, his face turning red as if blushing, _“I just can’t hold in this feeling.”_

“Me either,” replied Joey, “I’m ready when you are.”

Heroman shifted his weight until he was just above Joey. After giving her a brief passionate kiss, he brought the tip of his thick length at her folds. Joey perched her arms around Heroman’s neck and perched her legs over his hips as he entered her. She gasped as it stretched her walls to accommodate for its size. Startled, Heroman paused in his tracks.

 _“Joey?”_ exclaimed Heroman.

“Just keep going,” pleaded Joey.

Relieved that Joey is still ok, Heroman finished sliding his cock inside of her while giving her time to adjust to the thick length deep inside her. After a few moments, he started rocking his hips against hers at a slow pace, causing her to writhe and moan under his mercy. This amount of affection Heroman is giving her felt so amazing; she could barely focus on anything as he continued to grind his body against hers.

After what seemed to be a while, Heroman sensed that Joey was close and so was he. He started speeding up his pace, purring with each stroke as he thrust himself deeper inside her. Within several more strokes, Joey squirmed as her body shuddered in her climax. A few more strokes later, Heroman groaned in pleasure as he released his sterile seed inside her.

Heroman withdrew his cock and allowed it to slide back into his armor. He gave Joey time to rest from the ordeal as he retrieved her camisole, panties and shorts. He then handed the clothes back to Joey just as she came down from her high. After she slipped her clothes back on, she placed a kiss on Heroman’s face.

 _“Was this experience worth it?”_ asked Heroman.

“Yeah,” nodded Joey, “definitely.”

Joey climbed onto the bed and pulled a blanket over herself, save her head. Heroman gently stroked her face as she fell asleep. He knew they would have to return to Center City the next morning, but at least this short vacation was worth the time.


End file.
